Philippe Neve
"Philippe Neve" is one of the four members of the Quatre Knights. He is the former European Circuit Champion after losing it to Olivier Gaillard, the current champion, and provided assistance with the eradication of Link Joker. He was manipulated by Raul Serra along with Olivier and Ratie into trying to stop the protagonists from finding Aichi. Personality Being from the country that was constantly in war, he prefers to avoid war by working close to nature as a park ranger. Due to his and his friends' desire of peace, he promotes peace by playing Vanguard together with his countrymen, even becoming the country's hero after becoming the European champion. His desire of preventing infighting among his countrymen was evident during the Reverse phenomenon. He even agrees to Aichi's request to seal him despite having doubts of an individual having to sacrifice himself for a greater good. Due to Aichi's determination and will to prevent the invasion from happening again, he held Aichi in high regard and addressed him as his Lord, in which Aichi was a bit uncomfortable to be addressed with the title. His desire to help Aichi went even further when he managed to wake the latter up from Link Joker's full control despite losing. He also respects Kourin, when he entrusted Aichi's safety to her when Link Joker was on a brink of rampaging. He even learned from her about the concept of friendship and mates, which he uses to help Aichi to get back to his normal self. Like most of the Quatre Knights, he still presents ruthless and cruel traits early on, laughing maniacally after using Judgement on Naoki, and indirectly insulting Naoki and Misaki by referring to animals and pure and implying that they aren't. Also, much like the other knights at this stage, he demeans their feelings for Aichi. These traits seem, in part, to be a result of Serra's manipulation of them, drawing out their darkest traits in response to what they've been convinced is a genuine threat. As he and Gaillard have often switched the title of being champion of the European Circuit, they have a friendly rivalry between them. Both respect each other in terms of skill and their will to protect the future. Despite his tough personality, he breaks down and cries after the Link Joker invasion put to the end by Aichi. He also likes animals, as he was able to tame squirrels, even bringing one to the Vanguard Circuit. Talisman Philippe's talisman is two metal spheres, which he has a habit of clinking together in his hand. When thrown, they transport himself and his opponents to a pocket dimensional space he calls "Steel Wall Prison", a fight field surrounded by large metal pillars emerging from the ground at various angles. "Judgement" is inflicted upon a cardfighter who loses while inside this fight field; large metal pillars emerge from the ground to enclose the losing player, electrocuting them to inflict upon them all damage dealt to both players' Vanguards during the cardfight, wounding them physically. Biography Philippe first appeared alongside the other Quatre Knights in episode 166. There, they discussed how to deal with the people who remembered Aichi, and they sent Morris Pennyworth, with the latter eventually losing to Naoki. In episode 170, he appears in a public park surrounded by cats, including the Sub Manager, and noticed both Misaki and Naoki as they walked by. He warned them to give up looking for Aichi, and begrudingly added that he hoped they wouldn't so he could show off his skill. Not wanting to fight Misaki, Naoki took her place, and Philippe used his talisman's power to create "Steel Wall Prison", shocking Naoki and Misaki. During the fight, Philippe taunted Naoki for putting no feeling for wanting to see Aichi into his attacks, and called him simple. He also demonstrated the ability to Legion, surprising Naoki, and defeated him with his avatar Metalborg, Sin Buster. Afterward, he used his "Judgement" ability to inflict all the damage done during the fight to Naoki. Misaki then volunteered to fight him next. At that moment Kai, stilled injured from his fight with Olivier Gaillard, warned Misaki not to. Philippe then left the trio, after changing his mind about Naoki's determination, seeing Naoki stand up against him again. He then appeared at the end of episode 171 with Olivier, who stated that Kai and his mates would not give up looking for Aichi. He appeared again in episode 174 having a card fight with Olivier and reassured him that the Quatre Knights will always succeed. With reports that Ren had leaked information to Kai regarding the location to the sanctuary's gateway, Philippe was excited that he could finally "get to exercise his skills". In episode 182, Philippe faces Miwa. During the fight he reveals that in his country due to constant infighting the country was practically destroyed. To escape this he chose to be a ranger to wild life nearby. One day, he reunited with Irving, an old friend of his who convinced him to enter the Europe VF Circuit. To his surprise his country stopped fighting with each other and rallied behind him. Figuring if he could stay champion the infighting would stop, he continued to play Vanguard. But, the Link Joker incident brought fighting back to his country despite his efforts to stop the fighting. However, while he fighting his countrymen who had been Reversed the Link Joker Ring above his country was destroyed and everyone was freed from Reverse (due to Aichi defeating the agent of Void possessing Takuto Tatsunagi). He chose to be a Quatre Knight as a thank you to Aichi for saving his friends and his countrymen. Despite Miwa's efforts Philippe wins and erases Miwa's memories of Aichi. However before he does tells Miwa that Aichi sealed himself away to prevent another war from breaking out over the world. In episode 186, He meets with Serra who informs him that Gaillard has been defeated by Kai and that Aichi is beginning to wake up. Serra then begs him to challenge Aichi to hopefully free him from "the power". Neve then teleported to Aichi's room, only to see that the two remaining seals are frozen and Aichi being possessed by Link Joker. He activated his Steel Wall Prison and cardfights Aichi. In episode 187, during the cardfight, he remembered the time when Aichi requested him to be one of his knights. At first he was doubtful if Aichi was prepared to sacrifice himself for the sake of protecting the world. Neve then asked Aichi to cardfight him,and it was during it that he understood Aichi's intentions and addressed him as Lord. Despite his field being restricted by Aichi's Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon Legion skill, he managed to increase his Vanguard power to 40000 to activate Sin Buster Legion skill, putting his feelings to this one attack. However, Aichi guarded his massive attack and won in the next turn. Despite Neve's loss and received his own Judgement in the end, he succeeded in helping Aichi to snap out of Link Joker's control. He carried Aichi back to the throne for him to rest before being knocked out. In episode 189, he saved Kourin from the falling pillar when the sanctuary collapses and asked her to quickly help Aichi before fainting. He appeared again in episode 190, in time to stop Serra's ambition. In episode 193, he was shaking when he witnessed Aichi battling Kai. He then explained to Gaillard that it was different from the last time he battled Aichi who was under Link Joker's control at that time. At first he was fearful of Aichi back then, and he replied that he now was full of confidence that that was the real Aichi fighting. He makes a last appearance in episode 196, taking place a year after the battle in the moon palace. When his squirrels are close to his invitation letter, he thanked them for protecting it. He decided to work hard for the sake of the country and his people. 3 years later, he was in the European league along with Gaillard and Kai. Deck Neve uses a Dimension Police deck, focused on the Metalborgs. Like the Dimensional Robos, he uses various skills to power-up his vanguard to access new abilities, especially his Sin Buster's skill that prevents his opponent from guarding with grade 1 or greater units. Gallery Philippe Neve - Metalborg Sin Buster.png|Neve with Metalborg, Sin Buster Philippe Neve - Ur Buster & Sin Buster.png|Philippe Neve with Metalborg, Ur Buster & Metalborg, Sin Buster Gaillard and Neve (Movie-NM-NC).png|Gaillard and Neve in Cardfight!! Vanguard Movie: Neon Messiah Chants *(JP): Seek mate! From beyond the horizon, become the light that illuminates the earth! Legion! *(JP): Compatriots on the field, the time has come to call on the steel warriors! *(JP): Steel Warriors! Come here! Answer the call of your brethren! Superior seek mate! Line up, two steel warriors that gleam as if to light up the land! Legion! Battles Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Dimension Police Deck Users Category:Former Antagonists